


¿Qué podemos hacer?

by Rockin_Robyn



Series: In The Crossroads of Our Love [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Child, Break Up, F/M, Feels, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Break Up, Pregnancy, Racism, Slight Smut, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robyn/pseuds/Rockin_Robyn
Summary: What starts as the triad trying to adopt a child, turns into a fallout that could drag them apart forever.





	1. Chapter 1

The sharp trill of Robyn’s ringing phone cut through the heavy moans and whines in the room. James looked up at her with a questioning look in his eyes. She shook her head and screamed out as Mike slammed into her from behind once more. The ringing stopped and Robyn picked up her pace, bouncing up and down on the two men. Only for it to pick up again. Robyn growled at the phone, but it quickly faded into a moan as she felt both men finish inside her at the same time. 

The phone kept ringing, cutting into the post-sex haze. Robyn looked over to Mike, gesturing towards James, who was lying on the bed, still in sub space. Usually they both took care of him and coaxed him down, but this asshole seemed like they weren’t going to give up any time soon. Mike gingerly picked up James, pushing the blonde curls away from his sweaty face as Robyn stomped over to where her phone was sitting. She pulled on a shirt and grabbed her phone. 

“¿Quién es este y qué es lo que quieres?”

“Is this Robyn Castillo?”

“Sí”

“Not to seem rude, but do you speak English, or do you want me to get a translator?”

“Yes, I speak English! Who is this? What do you want?”

“Good, good. Um. I’m Luna Davies, from the Royal London Hospital. Here it says your the emergency contact for Mrs. Elizabeth Mulligan. Is this you?”

“Yes this is her. Why is Lizzy there? Did something happen with her treatment?”

“Nothing happened with her treatment Miss, but she just got carted in from a car accident. Do you think you could visit her here? Are you able to?”

“Sí, i-I can. Have, have you heard anything a-about her daughter?”

“Ainsling is perfectly fine, Ms. Castillo. May I ask how you’re related to the two of them?”

“I’m, er, was, Lizzy’s husband’s best friend. I’m Ainsling’s godmother.”

Robyn’s voice was clear and scathing, even in the midst of crisis, as she sounded out the girl’s name correctly. Ai-nn-ss-lee. She always corrected people who mispronounced her little girls name.

“Oh! In that case, there’s something we need to discuss with you when you get here. How long will it take you?”

“Uh, I’ll be there in thirty minutes. Thank you for calling me.”

With that, she hung up, cutting off the nurse on the phone. She turned towards Mike and James, tears welling in her eyes. 

“Lizzy’s been in a car accident, they... don’t think she’s gonna make it. I, I gotta go.”

Robyn stumbled into her pants and grabbed her keys and wallet. 

“I’m probably gonna end up staying overnight. I’m gonna have to skip class tomorrow. Oh God. Oh God, what’s gonna happen to Daisy?”

At this point, Robyn was scrambling around the flat, getting everything together, with Mike and James trailing behind her. She ran out of the flat and down the stairs, the door slamming behind her. 

Before either man could say something, James’s phone rang. They both rolled their eyes as he answered. 

“James Haiver, how can I help you? Oh, hey Mum. Um, no she’s not. Well something came u- no mother! Yes I’m sure.”

His terse voice faded as he began pacing the flat, leaving the ginger alone in the entryway. He shrugged softly and set about gathering and separating his and Robyn’s lesson plans and graded papers. His mind drifted towards thoughts of Lizzy. 

Such a strong young woman who had already gone through so much. First, she got pregnant when she was twenty-one, leading to a marriage with a man she wasn’t quite sure she loved yet, though that developed over time. Sadly, a month after their beacon of light was born, he was killed in a ‘car crash’. Another month passed and she found out she had leukemia. Poor thing. Poor girl.

He hadn’t known her very well, except that she was the quiet yet, excited girl in the back of his English class. In fact, the first time they actually met, Mike didn’t even like her that much. All he knew was what Robyn saw and that was that her friend Thomas had gotten some girl pregnant and now her parents were pressuring them into marriage. Over time though, Robyn had formed an unexpectedly deep friendship with her, even giving her her infamous nickname treatment. 

To be honest, he wasn’t really surprised. At the way it happened yes, but he wasn’t all that surprised in the end. People always seemed to leave Robyn. She lived every day fearing that something would happen to him or James. 

Oh, how this would wreck her. Lizzy and Daisy were her only link to Lieutenant Thomas Mulligan. Shot down in action, taken too soon. Of course she had to be a soldier’s best friend. That was her to a T. 

As he thought, he bumbled around the flat fixing things, a habit he picked up from Robyn. He sighed stalling in front of the bedroom he shared with her and James. The blonde’s voice rang through the small room as he tried in vain to convince his mother that Robyn wasn’t some dirty illegal immigrant cozying up to him for citizenship. A monthly fight.

 

Robyn had been staring off into space for God knows how long before her phone rang, cutting through the thick silence of Elizabeth Mulligan’s hospital room. Her hands shook as she picked up her phone. It seemed to only bring bad news today. Her breath hitched as she saw the contact name.

Maria Santiago 

“Bu-bueno. ¡Señora Santiago! ¿Hay algo mal? Normalmente no llamas hasta más tarde. ¿Esperanza está bien?”

Her voice shook as she spoke to the woman who had become a second mother to her.

“¡Sí Sí! ¡Ella está bien! En realidad, ella está un poco asustada. La pobre tuvo una pesadilla. Quería hablar con su Mamà.” 

The old woman let out a soft chuckle and a slight shuffle followed. Robyn tried to even out her breath. She couldn’t answer the phone sounding like she been crying for... however long she had been. She had to be brave for little Esperanza. Her Estrella.

“Hola, Estrella. Are you ok? Abueleta said you had a bad dream.”

“S-sí Mommy. It was muy mal. Y weird. ¡Habia arañas, everywhere, Mamà!”

“¡Guauu! ¿De Verdad, Estrella?”

Talking the little girl through her dream, she almost forgot how badly she felt. 

 

 

“She wanted us to what?!”

James’s voice rang through the lounge as Robyn paced, warily shaking her head.

“I know, I know, Bebè. But I really think we could do it. I mean we have been talking about it and I have not been on the pill for a while. What difference would it make if it was Lizzy’s? We are her godparents, that has got to count for something!”

Robyn stopped pacing and was staring at James and Mike, breathing heavily. Her mind was racing. Her best friend’s wife had just died and they had a limited amount of time to decide if they would become Daisy’s parents. 

“Ok”

Mike’s voice cut through the silence, startling them out of their staring contest. He looked at them intently, his fingers drumming an unsteady rhythm on his knees.

“Ok? What do you mean ok?!” 

“I mean,”

His voice was uncharacteristically clipped as he winced from James’s shriek. He looked up at Robyn before continuing.

“Robbie’s right. We’ve been wanting a baby for a little bit. You two are Daisy’s god parents. I really don’t think there’s any problem that someone else gave birth to her, we’re basically already her parents away from home. You and I are completely financially stable, Robbie starts teaching in August. We’re ready for this. What difference does it make if she was born into a different family? A family that I should add wanted the three of us to watch her if anything happened.” 

The ginger shook his head and got up before squeezing Robyn’s hand. He looked at James, an emotion between anger, confusion, and rejection clouding his face. He whispered softly into Robyn’s ear and started walking out of the room.  
“Wait. Just... Damnit. Give me a second. Come here Mikey. Come here.”

James’s tired voice rang out in the silent room, full of guilt. He wrapped his arm around Mike as he sat down and motioned for Robyn to sit with them.

“Look,”

His voice was low with exhaustion but mainly remorse as he took a deep breath.

“I do want to have children with you two. I love you guys so much. I don’t doubt that we could. I’m worried about us being emotionally ready. I’ve lived my whole life fearing I’d turn into my dad. And,”

He cut himself off as he looked Mike in the eyes and pulled him closer.

“I thought you wanted to have your own children. I mean, -and you can’t deny it, I know- it was definitely one of the reasons we didn’t last the first time.”

He took a deep breath and kissed both Robyn and Mike’s foreheads.

“If you think we’re ready, then I agree. We can get through this together. Daisy is a perfect little girl.”

 

 

“Oh dios, oh dios, oooh. Fuck fuck fuck. ¿Qué voy a hacer? What are we going to do? Mierda, I am soo sorry! No quise decir que, I swear to God. I just over slept!”

Robyn was frantically running around the flat half awake, cleaning any space she passed, yelling over both her boyfriends. She had slept in. On any other day it would be fine. Any other day. Today, Daisy’s social worker was visiting to deem the triad worthy parents. 

The flat had to be spotless, Robyn and her boys had to shine. Right now there was a full laundry hamper on the coffee table, a load of dishes in the sink, and, worst of all, their bedroom. Clothes haphazardly thrown on the floor, a bottle of lube shamelessly sitting on the bedside table, the sheets rumpled and stained. As if it couldn’t be anymore obvious, Robyn’s preferred method of stress relief.

Not to mention none of them had showered, their activities from the night before still taking its toll on their appearances. Mike’s ginger hair, normally styled into a quiff stood straight up, Robyn walked, or more accurately, ran, with a slight limp, and James’s collar bones were a constellation of bruises.

“Robbie, Robbie! Hey!”

Mike’s warm hand on Robyn’s shoulder snapped her out of her trance. 

“Do you have any gum?”

“Wh- ¿Qué?”

“Gum. Robbie, do you have any gum?”

Robyn’s mouth opened and closed without anything coming out. The poor woman seemed to be practically buzzing. She wracked her brain, trying to figure out if she had somehow misheard or misinterpreted her boyfriend’s words. 

Without saying anything, James quickly but curiously handed Mike a piece of cinnamon gum. Perfect. Her favorite. 

“Chew.” 

He popped the gum into her mouth and rubbed her shoulders. 

“Sit down. Let us get the flat together. You look absolutely exhausted. We wouldn’t be true English gentlemen if we let you do this all on your own. We want a child. We want to adopt Daisy. We are a family. Let us help you.”

Sighing and closing her mouth, the Latina sat on the couch. Smiling softly, she curled into a ball. Her boys smiled, finally, she was at peace.

bam. baM. bAM. BAM. 

Robyn jumped up and ran to the door, fixing her sweater along the way.

James sighed and shook his head.

“That was nice while it lasted.”

He chuckled and shook his head towards Mike. The taller of the two grabbed Mike’s hand and squeezed it.

“Let’s not keep the lady waiting love.”

“Yes, let’s not.”

A thin woman with light brown hair and old eyes walked into the room and smiled at the men. She stuck her hand out to James and then Mike. 

“Maisey Duncan. I’m Daisy’s social worker.” 

They shook her hand and Mike gestured to the couch.

“Would you like to sit down?”

The woman smiled again and crossed to the couch. Once everyone was seated she took a deep breath and took a file and pen out of her bag.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to start as soon as possible. The sooner we finish, the sooner Daisy will be back home. This is just going to be a standard interview. Afterwards, we’ll have to tour the building to determine if it’s safe for a child.”

The triad was silent and after a while Maisey nodded and clicked her pen.

“Would you say that you’re good at open communication?”

Mike beamed at Maisey and nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course! We’re very open!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robyn faces worries about her immigration papers and reveals a secret that may change the boy’s view of her.

 

“I can not fucking do this anymore, Jamie. I can not. I am not going to let your ego ruin my life.”

Mike shook his head and sighed. He reached out to grab his fiancé’s hand. 

“Robyn,”

“NO, NO!”

The small woman turned around, screaming. Her face was streaked with tears, her eyes red and puffy. Her shoulders shook as she heaved. How many times had they had this problem?

“You decide. Now. One of you make the decision right now or,”

She took a deep breath as she gripped the leather cord around her neck. She winced as she tore it off, breaking the knot. 

“Or take this back. Tomar de nuevo. It has already caused to much trouble. If you can not solve the problems this stupid hunk of silver has caused, then you need to return it. Please.”

Her voice cracked as she handed her engagement ring to Mike. She pecked him on the cheek and softly pushed him out of the room. 

“Really?”

James’s low voice made Robyn flinch as she turned around. She wiped her tears away and crossed the room. 

“What do you want me to say Jamie?”

“You’re calling off our engagement over this, really Robbie?”

The small Latina shook her head and took a deep breath.

“What do you want me to do Jamie? Just sit in your lap until I get deported?”

“Well, maybe,”

“NO, JAMES. YOU DO NOT GET IT. You do not understand. I cannot go back. I will not go back to that country. I will not go back to a country that has treated me like an abomi-, abomin-, abominación! Just for being a brown girl. I have two brown daughters! I’m pregnant! I will not make those brown babies go through what I went through. Never. And if you do not understand that then maybe you do not understand me.”

James froze at the mention of pregnancy as Robyn screamed. She chuckled and shook her head. 

“Yeah. I am pregnant. I was going to tell you and Mikey on Father’s Day. I had a cute gift and everything set up. I might be in America on Father’s Day. I do not know if it is yours. I am sorry. But if you want to be in this child’s life, get your bullshit together.”

“Michael James Haiver, consigue tu mierda juntos. O ahogarse en ello. Because I will not.”

With that, she left the room they shared. 

“You have two daughters Robbie?”

Mike’s voice made her heart stop. He heard her. He knew. He was going to hate her. 

“You heard that, huh?”

“Yes I did. You have another daughter?”

He gestured to her stomach and looked back up at her. His eyes looked broken. 

“Is it a girl? Or were you hiding something else from us, too?”

“I, I do n- I did not, uh um I.”

He shook his head and grabbed her arm.

“Just tell me the truth, Robyn. Is our child a girl, or do you have another secret?”

Robyn looked at the ground, then the ceiling. Then Mike’s eyes. She took a deep, shuddering breath and blinked, making the tears in her eyes race down her cheeks. 

“She lives with her father’s parents. Her name is Esperanza Chimalma Santiago. Her abuela calls her Espe. I call her Estrella. She is four years old. She has green eyes and curly brown hair and she is covered in freckles. Once a week, I call her on my way home from work because she always has nightmares and Matt’s parents do not speak English but his mom knows I want her to. I have not seen her in two years and every time she asks when she gets to meet me I cry. She knows she has a sister and she knows I am pregnant. She knows me better than I know myself. She wants to meet you and James. She calls you Papí and him Daddy. She is my entire world. Sometimes when I tell you I am having nightmares, the truth is that her abuela sent me a picture of my daughter. My parents do not know she exists. I miss her so much and I want to move her out here but she is only four years old and the only family she has is in America and and and I do not know what to do because she does not even know me. We talk and we Skype, but she has never met her mother.”

“And that kills me.”

 

 

 

The next day was hell for the triad. Mike left early to avoid Robyn. The flat was dead silent. Usually the mornings were full of noise as Robyn danced around the flat to Vicente Fernandez blasting from her phone as she made them breakfast. Now the only noise was the water hitting the shower floor as James got ready for work. 

James’s internal musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Hey Jamie? You in there?”

“Yeah. What do you need Robbie?”

“Um. I called your mom. Last night. We are meeting for lunch in a couple hours and then she is going to take me to my appointment for the baby. I just wanted to let you know.”

Silence. Then Robyn heard clattering and the water stopped. Then the door flew open to reveal James, dripping wet. 

“You what?”

Robyn almost didn’t register his yelling as her eyes followed a droplet of water racing towards the towel haphazardly wrapped around his waist. 

“I uh, might have called your mother and told her I was pregnant? She wants to go to my appointment with me. We are trying to reach a truce. Since I might be carrying her grandchild.”

“You’re pregnant.”

It wasn’t a question. His hand, which was lingering on the door knob was clenched into a fist at his side. 

“Yes. I am. I am about two and a half months along I think. I found out last week.”

“Is it mine?”

“To early to tell.”

“Does mum know? That it might be Mike’s?”

“Yeah. I did not want to have that conversation over lunch and cause a scene. For now she wants to be in their life. She may change her mind later but for now we have a truce.”

James shook his head, his curls bouncing slightly. He stepped forward and cupped Robyn’s cheek. She pressed into his hand and sighed. 

“Robbie, I-“

“James, I think we should take a break.”

Robyn spoke so fast that James barely registered her words at first. He stepped back as if she had burned him. He looked ready to cry. She quickly grabbed his hand before his could walk away. 

“Just give me a few months. Please. I do not want this to be permanent. Just give me until the baby is born. I need time to think this through.”

“I already talked to Mikey about it. He thinks this will be good for us. And you can keep seeing him! I am not going to keep him from you.”

She looked into his eyes, pleading. He softly took his hand out of her grip. 

“Go,” he whispered. 

“What?”

“Go. Go work on your classroom. Take Mike his lunch. Go wherever you’re meeting my mum. She’ll be there early.”

With that, he shut the door. After a moment, he spoke up. 

“I know you’re still there Robbie. Go.”

“I, I do not know what to do. Please open the door so we can talk. Please.”

“Robbie, if I open this door, I, I’m afraid... I might hurt you. So please go away.”

“I am sorry.”

“Me too.”

“I guess I will see you in a couple hours.” 

“Are you getting a sonogram?”

“Probably.”

“Bring back pictures?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robyn goes to her appointment with James’s mom.

Robyn had to go to her first appointment with James’s mom. He was at work and Mike had to take Daisy to the community Health center for a check up. Even if James wasn’t busy, she didn’t want to be around him at the moment. She might do something stupid. It hurt, but Robyn knew that her boys were just doing what was best for their little family. She felt out of place amongst the business women in their suits and the rich housewives with their husbands and their £100 sandals. Even Mrs.Haiver was wearing a pair of earrings that ran about £150. The Latina didn’t even want to glance at the bill that the OB would give them at the end.

“Robyn Haiver,” called the nurse.

Robyn stood. 

“It is Castillo actually,” she said when she reached the nurse.

“My apologies,” said the nurse. 

“Your paperwork said Haiver. I’ll get that fixed as soon as I’m done with your intake.”

“But anyway, I’m Isabella Fernandez, I’m a midwife nurse practitioner,” she said with a smile. 

“I’ll be checking you this morning. I understand you’re pregnant.”

“Yes,” 

“Do you know how far along you are?” Lilian asked.

Robyn shook her head. 

“I was on birth control, but I quit about four months ago, so my period was irregular.”

The nurse instructed Robyn to step on the scale. She registered at 123 pounds.

“You’ll probably gain about twenty-five pounds during your pregnancy, but it’s perfectly okay to gain more or less.”

“Okay, I have some personal questions to ask you. She can leave the room if you prefer.”

Robyn shrugged and looked James’s mom. Things couldn’t get any worse.

“So you said that you were on birth control,” said Lilian. 

“Did you use any other methods of contraception?”

The small woman shook her head.

Lilian scribbled something down. 

“When was the date of your last menstrual period?” She asked.

“I think it was a few months ago. Like, um, the end of January.”

“We’ll have to do a dating ultrasound to see how far along you are. Do you drink, smoke, or take any prescription medication?”

Robyn shook her head.

“Not anymore. I smoke weed sometimes, but I haven’t since I quit using birth control.”

“Excellent,” Lilian walked over to the bed Robyn was sitting on.

“I have some questions about the health of you and your baby’s father,” Lilian said softly.

Mrs.Haiver coughed.

“I do not know who the baby’s dad is,” Robyn whispered.

“I know that sounds awful. It is not like there is a bunch of guys who might be the father. Not that there is anything wrong with a woman taking control of her sexuality and having safe sex with whoever she pleases... But, there is only two potential fathers and I can get the medical information from them. I, I just, it is probably something you should know.”

“You wouldn’t believe how common this is,” Lilian assured her.

“We have wealthy, older women who come in here often with no idea of who their child's father is. It’s nothing to be ashamed about. Do you have any reason to believe that your husband may have a negative reaction if he finds out that the baby isn’t his? Could he possibly harm you or the child as a result?”

Robyn shook her head rapidly.

“My boyfriend, er ex boyfriend, he knows,” she said. 

“We had um, intercourse, uh, together, with his best friend.”

“Would a dating ultrasound help to determine parentage?” Lilian asked, smiling softly at her. 

“That way we could narrow down conception to a few specific dates.”

If possible, Robyn managed to blush even harder. 

“It was not just once, or a couple times. It was sort of, um, a regular thing.” 

Stop talking, she told herself. 

“So, I do not think a dating ultrasound would help.”

To her credit, Lilian didn’t even blink. 

“Alright, we will have to do some things like a Pap smear and a few other tests just to make sure that your body is in good condition for the baby and then we will do a dating ultrasound to determine your estimated due date. You actually won’t see Dr. Nahn until your next appointment, but I assure you that I am very qualified to perform intake appointments.”

“You’re certainly better than the imbeciles at the community health center,” James’s mom announced to Robyn’s mortification.

Lilian leveled her with a glare. 

“That was my previous position,” she said cooly. 

“I actually had to quit because it was too difficult and taxing for me while I was pregnant. Those ‘imbeciles’ at the community health center are just as, if not more, qualified as me.”

The older woman turned crimson. 

“Where is the powder room?” She asked.

“Down the hall and to the right,” Lilian said, leveling her with a glare. 

“I am sorry about her. She is my ex’s mom,” Robyn said. 

“She is a bit elitist.”

“So are most of the women who come through here,” Lilian dismissed. 

“I’m used to it.”

“She made the comment about the health center because that is where I usually go.” 

Robyn shrugged. 

“Him, our ex partner, and I are all a little down on money, so it is a struggle. Plus I just got out of school and my teaching job does not start for another month.”

“How’d you end up here if you don’t mind me asking, if the community center is normally your healthcare provider?”

“His parents disowned him after we got engaged to our partner, but they do not want their possible grandchild at the community health center. It is all one great, big irony.”

Robyn shook her head.

“Have you applied for health care here? You’re file says you’re from America.” Mattie asked. 

The smaller woman nodded. 

“I applied for it when I took the baby to get her benefits.”

“You have another baby?” Lilian cooed. “How old is she?”

“She is eight months,” said Robyn.

“Two infants in the house,” the nurse almost whispered.

“That’s a lot, and can be stressful for a parents of any age, probably more stressful for ones still trying to juggle college. I’m going to give you two sets of the paperwork for the potential fathers. You can either drop it off during the office hours or mail it to us. That way we know what to look for during your next appointment.”

There was a lapse in conversation. Suddenly Lilian looked up at Robyn and walked up to her, clearing her throat.

“If you don’t mind me asking, do you speak Spanish? You’re file says you’re Hispanic and I noticed that you’re having trouble with contractions.”

Robyn smiled at her and chuckled. 

“Sí.”

Both the women laughed at that. Lilian took a breath. 

“So I’m gathering that she doesn’t like that, huh?”

The nurse nodded her head at the door Mrs.Haiver had left through. Robyn nodded and grimaced. 

“Si realmente quieres ponerla nerviosa, podemos hablar así por el resto del tiempo que estamos aquí. Joder a esa perra.”

Mrs.Haiver opened the door to the room and returned.

“Te doy un momento para cambiar,” Lilian said as she handed Robyn a gown. 

Mrs.Haiver’s eyes widened in anger. 

“Hay un baño privado justo allí. Iré a buscar el equipo para el ultrasonido.”

“You shouldn’t go around telling people that you don’t know who your child’s father is,” 

The older woman admonished the moment her daughter-in-law stepped out of the bathroom in the gown.

“She’s my healthcare provider, Danielle.” She said as she rolled her eyes. 

“Ese es un tipo de información vital.”

“It’s unbecoming of a lady,” She argued.

“Just say it,”

Robyn sat on the examination table. 

“You think I’m a whore for sleeping with two men.”

“I didn’t say that,” The woman said, gasping.

“But it’s what you’re thinking,” 

Robyn frowned at her. 

“You find it embarrassing that you don’t know who the father of your grandchild is.”

“You’re a grown, catholic woman. Don’t you think it’s irresponsible of you to engage in such abhorrent sexual relationships?”

“I’m not being irresponsible,” Robyn snapped. 

“I just don’t understand how you could drag my son into this. It’s filthy. You dragged him into this horrible, indecent relationship, you broke his heart, and now you’re milking him and his family for money. You glad you got pregnant aren’t you? Now you’ve got something else to keep you in this country.”

“I am devastated by this. I really wish I was not pregnant. I have already had a miscarriage and my last pregnancy almost killed me. If I did not love my boys as much as I do, I would not be keeping this child. I know they want a family and I am willing to give this to them. I love James and I love Mike, and I am sorry if you do not understand Danielle. And if you do not have anything nice to say about my life, maybe do not say anything.”

The woman, to her credit, stayed absolutely silent after that.

It took Robyn almost twenty minutes to realize that she had just admitted that she still loved James.


End file.
